


Butt Hot Greasy Slut

by Hambone



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Demon slaying, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fisting, M/M, Macro/Micro, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: The Slayer of Demons blows off a little steam with a felled giant.





	Butt Hot Greasy Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is significantly less classy than my other stuff, if you can believe it, but I wrote the majority of this in a butt-hungry fugue state and I don't regret a bit of it. I did kind of remember the Tower Knight being larger than he actually is but you can still appreciate my tale of ass appreciation regardless. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Knight of the Tower hit the ground and the entire palace shook. The Slayer of Demons had to hold his arms wide to avoid falling, trying hard to keep his stomach settled as the impact sent everything he had up his throat. After weathering strike after strike of the demon’s massive shield against the earth, he was shocked his teeth had not ground away in his skull. It took him a moment to settle while the dust cleared, revealing the downed behemoth where he lay. The Slayer had expected the beast to be on its feet again immediately, readying his shield as it groaned lowly, lead scraping lead. He crept in close, muscles taut.

The green stream of stolen souls he’d erupted from its heels continued, pouring away life after life, crying eerily like wind in a chimney. The Tower Knight was still undoubtedly alive, slowly rolling its hands, the slits of its helmet puffing with angry hot air, but it had loosened its hold on the immense lance it wielded. He would have kicked it out of reach if he could, but the weight of it would do more damage to his foot than anything. In fact the shield was a far more pressing worry and there was no possible way he could remove that from reach. It was dangerous to assume that his opponent was not feigning helplessness, and so he circled warily to the head, the blade of his sword always pointing its compass needle tongue towards the object of his malice.

However upon reaching his destination it became clear exactly what the issue was. For a creature so incredible in its power, the Knight’s own size seemed to have bested it, for now he could see the awkward angle at which its great shield had fallen upon its own wrist, pinning it there. This too could have been a ruse, but he couldn’t see the point of it – he’d already drawn the tip of his sword to the crease of metal between the demon’s throat and collar and pushed in, not to kill but to threaten. At this angle he should have seen a man’s eyes behind his visor, but there was nothing here, a black pool that breathed in and out slowly within the demon’s helm. If it feared death it did not show it, though how it could he was unsure. Its labored breathing did not change in pace.

This was where his options diverged. It was a demon, and therefore to be slain, without question. However, he had never been in such a position of power over his enemy before, and the feeling of the wall coming away from his back was both liberating and somewhat confusing. This was not how the system generally worked. He twisted his blade in the crevice curiously, gauging the things reaction. It puffed at him and did not move.

To see a demon up close and placated was an unusual opportunity and he decided to take it. The others he had fought had been nasty things of corpulent flesh and bone and blood, writhing masses of rage and hunger, but the Knight of the Tower was an unusually proud looking specimen. It was not quite living armor, despite his initial impression, for he could see more blackness beneath its chainmail, stippled like skin. There was a good swathe of it within the crown of its chest piece, nested betwixt helm and body. Still wary, he pushed a gloved finger between the enormous links of chainmail and touched it. The Knight rumbled softly, knowing full well it could do nothing but displeased all the same. He had to wonder at why it did not bring its free hand to strike at him, but it seemed more concerned with the Sisyphean struggle of getting upright again and less with whatever prodding he did. 

This was interesting. Interesting, and somewhat exciting. The Slayer of Demons had been fighting for a long while now - days, perhaps, though it was hard to tell time in the Nexus. While each trip between worlds cleaned him of the physical remnants of battle, the mental burden remained, heavy as the waves of blood he’d shed. It wouldn’t hurt to spend a little time inspecting his prey.

And what bountiful prey it was. The Tower Knight was a demon whose strengths could be easily surmised from simply looking at it, for the size and weight of the creature told all. As he stepped back, the Slayer found himself drawn to the sizable protrusion of its chest, the heavy buckle of its bicep where it lay trapped and straining, the curve of its gargantuan thighs where they lay splayed, all tapering down to a delicately heeled boot. The posture was suggestive enough, accentuated by the demon’s occasional wriggling, and the Slayer decided that perhaps some closer investigation was warranted, circling lower to the Knight’s tempting legs. As above, he could clearly see now that not all of the Knight was covered in protective plate mail, allowing easier movement, particularly between the legs. While unreachable from below when the behemoth was standing, he was now close enough to touch the unguarded black strips of flesh exposed on either side of a large, metallic codpiece, and touch them he did.

Though he was careful at first, knowing too well how powerful a kick from one steel clad leg could be, the demon seemed to have no interest in dislodging him at the moment, still struggling sluggishly with its pinned arm. When he reached out and laid a gloved hand to the Knight’s inner thigh it did not react at all, emboldening him to stand close and try again. This time he did not hold back, pressing his palm against the strange skin and found it oddly unresisting, a good mix of fat and muscle that sank like a pillow about his fingers. Rippling with power and yet comfortable to the touch, there was an immediate spark in the Slayer’s groin as his cock took interest. Sliding his hand along the thick rope of a tendon along the fork of the demon’s leg, he met with the only thing blocking him from perhaps an even more interesting sight, and made a decision.

Leaving his flamberge in the sand a few feet away from the action, the Slayer of Demons carefully jimmied the corner of his shield between the Knight’s faulds and codpiece. Once he’d pushed them apart as much as natural movement of the demon would normally allow he was able to make out that it was only attached by a few clasps at the waist, probably designed with the idea in mind that no living creature was large or stupid enough to attempt to part the two. The Slayer was neither a giant nor an idiot, but he intended to do just that. A quick shove with most of his weight made clear that they were not indestructible either; while not quite giving, the claps groaned, shifting against the bolts that secured them. While he could not see its face over the mountain of its chest, the Tower Knight must have noticed, by now, that he was up to no good, but it still made no attempt to dislodge him, either with its free hand or by simply slamming its legs together and reducing him to a greasy stain between them. Taking this as an invitation, the Slayer jumped against the shield with full force, grinning wide and toothy when the clasps again shifted, this time with visible effect.

With a great heave he pushed again and, accompanied by a loud splintering of metal, the codpiece gave way. Beneath it was, surprisingly, not much else. While the Knight’s cuisses still defended the thick brawn of its outer thigh, inwards there was little more than a hanging of chain to cover him, and this did not extend very high. Linen braies would once have been necessary to keep all metals separate from skin, but whatever these demons were made of was tougher, and now, before the Slayer, was only a thin strip of them left as a sort of loincloth above its intimates. From where the beast lay, with its legs arced up just so, he could see everything; the taught strain of its attempts to rise, bracketed by thick tendons that drew the eye inward to the shape of a surprisingly human cock and balls just barely held back by the fabric, and then down still where the loincloth bunched between the Knight’s heavy buttocks, gleaming with sweat upon its black skin.

Its struggled had stopped the moment he removed the codpiece. The Slayer of Demons discarded his shield. Between the incredible intricacies of the armor and the display of massive strength the demon had shown he was enticed, but now all his faux honor dropped away and he pressed in close to the Knight’s groin, inhaling the cold scent of demon flesh deeply. The Tower Knight twitched slightly when he laid his hands to it yet again, but did nothing else. He hadn’t expected any differently. There were few things a demon cared for, and between slaughter and sex none was higher. While he could not gauge the level of awareness this Knight still had, if any, he’d wager it knew his intentions the moment his palms licked along its inner thighs, testing the power of its muscles, drinking in the slickness of its stone-like skin.

The Knight was perhaps ninety hands high and so his cock was in proportion, nearly half as long as the Slayer was tall by his judgements, perhaps longer when aroused. Had he been interested in that the Slayer would likely have baulked at the prospect, but his desire lay deeper. Though the cloth hid him largely the Slayer could still see where, between his tightly muscled buttocks, the skin became softer, tighter, drawn in towards a singular point. Without any hesitation he framed the place with his hands and pulled apart the demon’s ass to get a better look. To his slight surprise the demon’s heavy flesh moved easily for him, exposing the rim of its hole, the line of cloth drawn tight against it. In the dimming light the skin gleamed, slick with sweat that trickled even now down the cleft of the Knight’s ass, collecting like dew across its pucker.

Licking his lips, the Slayer pulled his hands wider, seeing if its hole would open on its own. To his delight instead he watched how the tight line of linen rubbed deeper between the demon’s cheeks, drawing a tight thong across its ass, and the creature twitched some. He could not see the helmet that sufficed for its face from here but he could imagine it as he listened, hoping to catch its breath quicken. Despite the intense strength within this body the muscles were pliant and lined with cushion, his hands nearly sinking into the plush texture where they grasped hold. He took one away to grasp the loincloth firmly and tugged it upwards, letting it rub across the Knight’s hole, grinning when it again elicited a soft shudder.

He pulled it to the side then and gazed upon his prize. The demon’s hole was a deep and glistening black, like polished obsidian. With no reservations he put both hands to the sides and pulled its ass open as wide as nature allowed, the dark muscle resisting and winking closed every now and then. He pushed his fingers in closer until four of them breached it, the longest upon each hand, finding with glee that they slid in easily. It was a combination of the demon’s size and the strange quality of its being, for he found it had a slickness to it that no human skin replicated. With this grip he curled his fingers, feeling the muscle quiver around him, and pulled it open wider for a better look. The Knight’s insides were black and alien, all alive and moving as it tried to push him back.

Unable to help himself he relinquished his hold and let it close only to keep its cheeks parted so he could nuzzle in close, taking in the strange, dead scent of the demon’s musk. The very edge of its perineum had been exposed when he pushed aside its coverings and he licked up along it till the demon’s balls rested heavy atop his helm, finding its sweat tingled on his tongue. Another quiet metallic groan emanated from where its head lay, the ghostly moaning of broken machinery. He retracted himself and licked back down and there he attacked, sucking the Knight’s hole with great gusto. It was enormous, almost as large as his face, and he buried himself there between its massive buttocks and drew the flesh into his mouth as if he intended to mark every inch of it.

Now the Knight did tremble, like a quake within the earth, its thighs, wonderfully, spreading wider. Indeed, the beast was enjoying itself. Spurred by desire, the Slayer licked vigorously, sticking his tongue as deep as he could within the demon’s ass, knowing it was such a small and dainty appendage for the Knight and yet being rewarded all the same with a slight jump in its frame. He slipped in two fingers yet again, pulling downwards until its hole opened a little more and he could taste deeper. There was no real flavor to the demon but he found himself only more intrigued, the strange hum of energy he felt within it intensifying with each pass of his tongue. He sucked a portion of the rim into his mouth and laved at it mindlessly.

Finally he was forced to pull back and breathe, having grown heady with lack of air, and as he looked up he saw with glee that the Knight’s cock was now straining against its loincloth, a large patch of wetness growing where the swollen top lay trapped. It must be painful to be so held back, but it did not try to free itself. He reached up and stroked one of the Knight’s balls, pleased when they twitched tight at his reward. Had he been a kind man he may had let it loose himself, given the pinned demon its freedom, but he was not here to kindly tug a monster’s dick. He was here to slay demons.

It was easier still to slip four fingers inside its hole, loosened by want and saliva. Even through his gloves the Slayer marveled at the suction of the Knight’s insides. He was up to the palm without issue, and when he drew his hand back the demon’s hole clenched around him, begging for more. He complied, though for his own pleasure alone, thrusting his hand back in to watch how the Knight trembled around him, see its thighs shine with more sweat. Pushing to the thumb he flexed his fingers, searching the demon’s soft innards for its gland and found it easily, a large swelling behind its cock. Now he really had the Knight, for when he pressed the tips of all four fingers in hard the demon jumped around him, and he could see its cock throb.

Without a thought to his clothing the Slayer drew back, tucked his thumb, and pushed his entire hand inside. It was so easy, passing the rim with a slick pop and then he was surrounded entirely by heat and cling. The Knight groaned again, loud enough to echo from the battlements. The strength of the muscle around him was obvious immediately, but rather than crushing his bones with an easy flex, the Tower Knight pulsed, boiling with want. The Slayer fanned his palm, letting each finger push into the silky walls of the Knight’s hole. It seemed to suck him in, and he laid his head against the demon’s fat thigh and sighed dreamily. What an accommodating, hungry ass.

Reaching deeper he easily found its prostate again and now caressed it with his whole hand. The Tower Knight bucked, not hard enough to hurt him, but his entire body was moved by it, rocking back on its heels. The Slayer greedily fondled the fleshy lump, taking everything in stride. The Knight was breathing so laboriously now, armor shifting together loudly. Sweat was pouring down its thighs, giving everything a heavenly glitter in the setting sunlight. Bizarre, given the circumstances, but the Slayer of Demons ate it up, padding his tongue against the demon’s sticky thigh. He balled his fist, barely meeting resistance, and pulled back.

When it met the rim of the demon’s hole he watched keenly as the muscle squeezed him, bowing outwards. Bit by bit the curve of his hand was revealed, slowly opening the Knight up until he reached the widest point on his hand, and there he stopped. The Knight’s ass was open around him, not nearly as strained as a human would be at this point but still just slightly quivering. Then he pulled out entirely, his hand popping free with a quick tug. The Knight’s hole easily closed, almost disappointing the Slayer, but as he watched it twitched out again, begging him to keep going. It was hard to resist such an invitation.

This time he pushed the knuckles of his hand to the Knight’s hole, forcing himself in already balled tight. The Knight squirmed a bit, but he sank in quickly, as if it yearned to devour him. He reached in deep, callously curious, until he was up to his elbow in the aching passage of a demonic slut. Every inch of flesh around him burned red hot, almost painful, wanting him so badly the Slayer had to swallow to keep from drooling. He retracted his arm just as cruelly, pausing again just to see its asshole work around his closed fist. The demon had long since abandoned its attempts to get up, but it pressed its leaking ankles to the ground and angled its hips to him in submission. He pulled out just to push back in and this time he wasted no time, pounding its prostate like he was trying to knock the block off a dregling.

The Knight made a sound like rending metal and squeezed so hard around him he felt his bones creak. Nothing could deter him at this point and he drew back once more, punching in again and again as a man might piston his hips, letting the Knight feel every groove of his gauntlets with each well marked thrust. The Tower Knight gyrated as best a fallen giant could without crushing him, meeting his fist each time with a needy heave. He had to brace himself against the demon’s great bouncing buttocks so that each movement didn’t send him flying one way or another, determined to stir the Tower Knight into a frenzy. The way it clenched and sucked around him was intoxicating, a rush as potent as a freshly consumed demon soul, urging him on and on.

Just when the Knight’s rhythmic swinging began to lose itself to frenzy, he ripped his arm away completely. With a low and thundering groan the Knight pushed its ass towards him, but he refused to return his fist, moving to grip both sides of the Tower Knight’s thighs. It was a feat to fumble his cock out while his arm rang with pins and needles but he somehow managed, simultaneously lifting himself up between the demon’s legs till he could reach the point of access better. Bracing his feet against one beefy thigh each, the Slayer of Demon’s hugged the Knight’s crotch close, burying his face between its heavy balls, still trapped and throbbing behind its loincloth. The Knight’s whole cock jumped into his touch, tortured by lack of attention, but he was focusing on guiding the head of his cock against its fluttering asshole.

By no means was the Slayer of Demons so well-endowed as to surpass the size of his own arm, but his cock was nothing to sneer at either. He let its head kiss the glistening rim of the Tower Knight’s hole and sighed happily as it pulsed against him with want. Without pause or question he sank himself finally into that hellish heat until every inch of his cock was surrounded, gripped tight by the Knight’s unsated passion. There wasn’t any need to tease now – he wanted satisfaction. Buckling down, he slammed in and out rapidly, taking his pleasure as he wanted. The Knight’s insides clung to him like living silk, each thrust clapping their wet skin together with a lewd echo across the battlements. It had been too long since he had gotten a good piece, too long, and he had never had anything like this wrapped around his cock. Their size disparity should have made it dissatisfying for everyone involved, but somehow the Tower Knight cradled him perfectly within its shuddering mass.

His thrusts picked up rhythm until each slam of his hips bounced off the Knight’s generous ass with a plump smack. He was going to be sore tomorrow, but the clasp around his dick had his every last brain cell diverted to an animal need. Slowing momentarily, the Slayer looked down between them, watching the way his cockhead bulged out the Tower Knight’s greedy hole when he drew back, the black dewy ring of muscle refusing to let go until he had canted his hips back nearly as far as they’d reach from his awkward position. Just as the Knight’s strength gave he plunged back in, his copiously flowing precum accentuating the action with a lewd squelch. He could feel the demon’s balls tighten with each connection of their hips, cushioned under his head and begging for a tender treatment he had no intention of giving. 

Sawing in and out of the Knight, the Slayer of Demons could feel his own body tightening in anticipation. He’d never played with an ass this enormous before, and there was an intoxicating sense of power being totally enclosed between this monster’s giant thighs and yet having complete control over the situation. Its hole convulsed about him, entirely given in to his whims, the demon doing its level best to draw as much pleasure from the undersized knight as possible. Spread wide and wanting, the Tower Knight moaned powerfully again as he his cock in to the root and ground against its buttocks, stirring its insides as he gyrated. Its asshole was milking him, rippling like a well-trained cunt should, and the Slayer had to wonder if the Knight’s transformation into a slut had occurred before or after the demon invasion. The little knight prince had mentioned something about a knight of the tower who lived before all this, but he hadn’t really been paying attention. All the dicks who’d had this slick hole before were probably weeping with jealousy over his enviable position now anyways, for as lovely as a tight human lay could be, there were few others who could ever claim to have laid a beast of this size and power.

It was with this drunken mix of pride and all-encompassing lust in his mind that the Slayer came, fucking all through his orgasm even as rope after rope of cum pumped into the Tower Knight’s eager rump. It was a hard orgasm, and well won. With a loud, triumphant grunt, the Slayer of Demons buried his cock as deep as he could between the demon’s cheeks and let the final spurts of his dick be felt. It was of such an intensity that he had to close his eyes a moment, resting there, surrounded by hot, clenching ass.

When he hopped off the demon his cock came away with a wet pop, trailing a few strings of thick semen to the source. He landed on his feet, a little unsteady from the afterglow but all in all pleased with himself, and surveyed his work. Still hard and straining, the Tower Knight was beginning to shift uncomfortably, perhaps thinking he’d done all he intended to do, its loosened hole struggling to close fully. He didn’t give it time to try and free its own lusts, not bothering to put his dick away before bringing four fingers back to press into its tight heat. The Knight immediately relaxed again, again letting its legs lie wide. As he wriggled his fingers the Slayer could intimately feel how soft and pliant he had become. With the other hand he managed to get in the three, and then he pulled the flesh apart. There was a great ripple of muscle as the Knight’s body tried to resist him and accept him at once, and he got a good, clean look at the white trail of his own cum now dribbling out of its pulsing bowels.

He withdrew only to push one fist in again, noting the more frantic pinch of the demon’s ass around him now, and chuckled to himself breathlessly. Flattening his second hand, he slid the fingers along the flat of his wrist until they too began to breach the Tower Knight, listening to its harsh sounds increase in pitch and speed, until that hand too was wholly engulfed. His hand met and clasped, creating a great knot inside that made the Knight buck and groan, reveling in seeing the way its hole stretched bright and taut. His own jism lubricated the process, making it easy to again find and abuse its prostate, the gland so swollen now that simply bumping it caused a prolonged shuddering throughout the creaking mass of plate mail. The demon was close, so close he could see its balls twitching up tight into its body, cock having wet through the material of its loincloth to the point that he could see every fold along the underside, every pronounced vein.

With both hands the Slayer massaged its prostate, flexing against the walls of the demon’s hole. Still gloved in steel, he kneaded the Knight’s insides, punishingly unrepentant, and the Knight actually kicked out with one of its broken legs, so thoroughly wracked by pleasure that it could not disguise the reaction. He did it again, and again, gleefully taking the monster apart, and it wasn’t for several seconds that he even realized the Tower Knight was cumming into its skivvies, the thick streams of semen caught by the fabric and soaking its trapped cock. His little human sized prick must have undone the demon more than he’d thought, that or the simple idea of being dominated by a mere man was enough to arouse it into this state. Without mercy he pounded its prostate, its legs near flailing beside him, enough force in each twitch to kill him if he was caught off guard but he did not relent until the grating cries of the demon were devolving into a quavering drone. When he was satisfied the Slayer finally relented, using both hands to spread the Knight open one last time just to see how far he could really push its swollen hole. The Knight made a sound that was almost a whine. When he pulled out it remained wide, winking, sweat and cum covering it in a pearly sheen.

That had been most satisfying. Chuffed, the Slayer of Demons sat back and regarded his work. It was a nice change to be covered in something other than blood and gore. With a bit of a swagger to his step he extricated himself from the cove between the demon’s legs, finding his discarded flamberge and shield, still caked with the blood and fat of the archers he’d cut down earlier. It was only with this reminder of his work that he realized the fat minister who’d lured him in here to begin with had been nowhere to be seen during the entire ordeal. The lascivious fuck was probably watching him the entire time from some tower post. At least he gave it a good show.

Returning to the Tower Knight’s helm for the first time since he’d downed it, the Slayer considered the thing. There was still no hint of expression, no indication it could even see him, a black and featureless helmet atop a black and featureless form. If it weren’t for the rapid rise and fall of the demon’s chest, there would be no indication anything had even happened to it in that whole time, from any angle where the mess between its thighs could not be seen. It was a bit of a shame there was no mouth to bathe his dick in before he put away, but the Slayer supposed demons never had any interest in making things easy for him.

With a quick swing of his sword, the Slayer of Demons struck down into the black shape, the familiar sensation of penetrating its thick flesh bringing a smile to his face as the demon started, raising one arm to the sky in a strangely human gesture. Before it had time to collapse, the Tower Knight was consumed by light, a rush of soul power flooding the Slayer’s bones. He breathed in the sudden rush of clean air, cracking his neck with a quick stretch, and shouldered his weapon. Strutting jauntily, the Slayer passed the fog to the main streets of Boletaria, ready to kill more demons.


End file.
